Rift
by XdreziehnX
Summary: a new siren is discovered but HE decides to take a side tour
1. Chapter 1

Rift

_**A/N this takes place before the control core angel bit… this is around the events leading up to it. Specifically right after sanctuary reappeared. Also the main character is Axton but feel free to substitute him for your favorite because all the characters are included.**_

Axton opened his eyes and sat up. He had a long night, Jack attacked Sanctuary, Angel betrayed them, and Lilith moved the entire freaking city. He walked downstairs to the common room of the crimson raiders HQ. Mordecai and Zero were sitting at the table talking. Axton approached them

"Hey zero something I have always wondered, How the hell do you eat with that suit on?"

"That is none of your concern" Zero replied in a cold tone

"ok…then well what's going on?" Axton said

"We got a job for you guys, Tiny Tina wants something. don't know what though, crazy little chica she is." Mordecai said

"alright well tell the others to meet me there I want to go early" Axton said packing his duffle bag.

"See you there" axton said walking out the door. He jogged to marcus's booth

"Got anything new?"

"We have a special on corrosive submachine guns, ALSO they explode when reloaded. Maliwan and Tediore did a special together." Marcus replied

"Nice, How much?"

"2,500 no less"

"Deal" Axton said handing over the cash.

Axton eventually walked to the fast travel station and selected the nearest station to tinas' "home". When he reappeared he grunted

"Man I hate those things…" axton said as he trooped off in the direction of tinas house. When he arrived the small girl ran out with slightly puffy eyes

"Man I didn't know anything could make you cry…" Axton remarked

"Shut it!" she yelled

"just do what I say and make sure its done right." she yelled

"shouldn't I wait for the oth…." axton began as a large phase blast knocked him off his feet

"Jesus maya never seen you do one that big before."

"that's because there is two of us" Lilith said from behind maya

"someone screwed with tiny tina and they will regret it" Lilith said

"ok well…my brother went missing a while back." Tina said

"you have a brother?" the trio remarked

"yes well had a brother. Jack got him when he was my age. Today would be his fifteenth birthday. And I got a note in his handwriting saying he is alive and being held hostage. You are going to get him for me"

"alright well where is he?" Lilith asked

"he is in an experimental facility in the dust."

"We will bring him back" Axton said "lets get some plans and…." axton began as Maya teleported them instantly to outside the facility

"I wasn't finished."

"I know" Maya said

As the fighting began Axton tossed his turret and let it tear the Hyperion bots to pieces. As they moved forward with Lilith and maya blasting robots and axton charging down the middle. They slowly advanced until they got to a heavy blast door.

"Shit Badass constructor" Lilith yelled as the machine dropped from the sky. Axton tossed his turret and as a team they made short work of the robot. Slowly the doors thundered open to reveal a 15 year old boy with black markings running down his arms being held by two Hyperion W4R-D3NS.

The firey battle between the two was short lived as axton used his turrets rockets to decimate the robots. After the first one failed and its containment field broke down the figure stirred.

A low vibration resonated throughout the room as the figure stood and looked at the trio. Suddenly his arms began to glow black and his figure sprouted wings.

"Holy shit is he a siren?" Axton yelled

"that's not possible" both Maya and Lilith replied

They watched as the boy phase shifted out of the field onto the ground then destroyed the machine single-handedly.

"Vault hunters huh?" the boy said with a cold dark tone "Angel told me about you."

"wait you know angel?" axton blurted "then you know she double crossed us and is working for jac…" axton began but he was slammed into a wall by the un-named figure

"Do Not talk about her that way. If you knew what we had to endure…"

"hey kid quick question how exactly did you do that?"

The kid turned and his glow faded.

"…Jack" was all he managed to say before he collapsed.

"I got iridium for him don't worry." Lilith yelled putting a hunk into his hand.

The effect was almost instantaneous as hi rose into the air and screamed

"Jack!,… He did this to me. He wanted to use me for power but I resisted."

Suddenly he began to glow and he warped out of the room dragging the trio with him.

**A/N just a side story of mine hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Rifted

**A/N alright people to tell you what I had no intention of really completing a second chapter but that much traffic that fast. I now decided second chapter it is. I will actually use my skills in this chapter though.**

Axton opened his eyes when they _"landed"_ Tiny tina's brother was still floating on his ill gotten siren powers.

_"Kid how the hell are you doing this?"_ Maya yelled

The kid dropped to the floor and slumped to his knees.

_"I…I don't know, its not natural though it feels wrong, like someone else is in my head._" he said

Suddenly he began glowing again

_"that's because someone is, didn't you understand jack?"_ said a mysterious voice in everyone's head.

_"What the hell is that"_ Axton yelled looking at Maya and Lilith

_"Hello there, Vault hunters I like to call myself Archangel, and this body is Rex. But I call him Rift."_ the voice said

Suddenly_ "Rift"_ returned to normal

_"That is what Jack did to me. He killed Arch right in front of me then hooked her up to a machine. He did something. Something with this key, and it put us together."_

_"Jack killed a siren and put her into you?"_ Lilith asked

_"Damn kid your still alive after jack finished? You got balls"_ Axton said slightly ruining the moment.

_"and hey kid you said you knew angel?"_ axton blurted again

_"yes she talked to me and arch while we were trapped. She explained what jack was going to do. She wouldn't tell us why though."_ Rift replied

"Probably to find eridium for the key." Lilith replied

_"also aren't you tiny Tina's brother?"_

"_She's alive!? Jack said he killed her" Rift yelled with obvious excitement. "We have to go find her!"_

_"Well first…WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?_" Maya yelled

_"we are inside a mountain in the dust in a hidden cave."_

_"how does this help us_?" Axton asked

_"sorry it's the first thing we thought of its Archy's cave. She hid out here."_

_"well Ellie's garage isn't far we can fast travel to sanctuary from there." Maya suggested_

_"cant you do some teleporty mumbojumbo?"_ Axton asked

_"Shut up Axton"_ Lilith barked _"you have no clue how this works."_

_"Ok…Ok ok"_ Axton said backing away from the angered siren.

As the four set out toward the nearest catch-a-ride station they realized it had been overrun with bandits.

_"Fun time!_" Axton yelled charging towards the bandits.

_"get back here you dumba…"_ Maya began as a goliath dropped its helmet and raged. Maya sprinted forward and used a phase lock to hold the goliath still as she blasted it with her submachine gun. She turned to her left to see Lilith obliterate a group of bandits hiding behind cover. She turned around and hissed to Rift

_"Stay down you don't have a shield."_

_"Heh screw that I want to have fun!"_ He replied as his skin began glow a deep black. He suddenly sprouted his wings and jumped into the air. He slammed into the ground several feet away creating a large crater and scattering bandits.

_"What the hell is that?!"_ a fleeing bandit yelled

"**YoUR WoRSt NIGhtMaRE!" **Rift answered, phase locking four bandits at the same time. He then threw one into a wall and simply crushed another one. He plucked a buzzard out of the air and slammed it into the ground. He did all of this while laughing.

_"Needs an explosion!"_ he yelled picking up multiple barrels and a gas tank. He sucked all of them into a ball and threw it at the bandit leader

_"OHH SHI.."_ was all that was heard before a enormous explosion rocked the ground at their feet.

_"Ha Ha Ha…Boom!"_ yelled rift as he floated away

_"I want more to kill!"_ he said manically as he flew towards a bandit stronghold.

_"This kid is worse than Tina, I LIKE HIM"_ Axton yelled while whooping and running towards the base, from which gunfire was beginning.

_"Well…Shit"_ Lilith remarked

When Lilith and Maya arrived Rift was slowly dismembering a bandit as he held all of his allies captive. He slowly moved form one to one asking them about his sister. When they didn't answer he obliterated them. Axton was simply standing next to his turret that was taking potshots at the phase locked bandits.

_"Damn kid you're strong."_ Lilith proclaimed

After the last bandit was killed Rift settled down and came back to the ground. Maya dragged rift over to her and started a fire. She forced Rift to sit down and eat. During the groups dinner Axton suddenly blurted

_"So what else happened at the Hyperion facility."_

Maya and Lilith cringed when he said this but Rift simply replied

_"It all started three years ago… My family and I were…well I can't remember what happened. A bandit sold us out… they took me in the middle of the night and a few days later everyone else got dragged there too. They couldn't see me or something like that, because none of them noticed me. They all got moved to a room far away and…none of them came back."_

_"Wow…sorry kid._" Axton said with a sympathetic tone.

_"We really should get you back to sanctuary… Roland will like you."_

_"Who the hell is Roland?"_ Archy suddenly blurted "_You guys know I'm not from this planet right… I have no clue what any of you are talking about. Hell I didn't even know who Handsome Jack was till he dragged me to this sorry planet."_

"_Yeah well…You're gunna get your revenge soon enough._" Maya said.

"_We all are…_" Said Axton before the party turned in for the night

**Like I said I never planned on making this a full story. This is the end for now. If I decide to add more chapters it will be a long time from now.**


End file.
